


wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Day6 Ship Weeks, Doctor Who References, JaehyungparkianWeek2018, M/M, and there's a museum date, but there's time travel oooh, fun stuff, it's just them on a date tbh, they skate and they share a milkshake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: “what do you mean you think you may be able to time travel?” is the first thing jae hears after he answers the call. maybe breaking the news through a text hasn’t been the greatest idea.(or, the one where jae can time travel for some reason.)





	wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff

**Author's Note:**

> it's jaehyungparkian week and i am Excited to give y'all cringey and overall bad content. here's to a while week of fluff and shit

 

“what do you mean you think you may be able to time travel?” is the first thing jae hears after he answers the call. maybe breaking the news through a text hasn’t been the greatest idea.

“i mean just that, bri, and i need you here because i’m freaking out.” he pleads, not stopping from checking out if there’s anything weird outside his home. “and don’t knock, just… enter, please.”

“i’ll be there in ten.” and brian hangs up, not bothering to wait for anymore details.

jae hasn’t been able to stand still since he opened his bathroom door, only to set foot in a busy street in what looked like the 80s. now, the man isn’t the greatest at history, but he is pretty sure that despite how many hipsters are in the world nowadays, there wouldn’t be that many people trying to rock the neon look on the streets. he is also sure that he wouldn’t see that many teens singing _take on me_ in a non-ironic way. so the only logical thing one could do when they open a door in another time period is to close it, take a deep breath and open it again, which is just what jae did, but to no success as the world outside his door hadn’t changed.

he tried to not freak out and that lasted for approximately two minutes before he sent brian the text that started all of this. of course he knew how stupid it all sounded, but oh god, he was just so happy that brian was used to his bullshit and chose not to question him when he said things like this.

the man hears the door opening just as he stands up to check the window for any alien-y looking men dressed in black ready to take him away. he grabs the tv remote ready to defend himself, but he is quick to let it fall as brian walks into the living room, cheeks red from the cold outside, hair musled by the morning wind.

“if you found a tardis i’m so going to lose my shit.” he says, going to hug and kiss the taller of the two. when he feels the man not responding, he steps back and points to the couch. “come on, i’ll make some tea while you tell me all about it.”

it’s after fifteen minutes, after they are both sitting with a mug of tea that jae inhales a shaky breath before he begins his explication. “so i think that i can time travel if i open doors… i know it sounds crazy and that it doesn’t make any sense, but when i went to the bathroom this morning i was suddenly in like, the 80s or something.” he lets it all out, not giving brian a moment to intervene.

the younger gives him a pointed look as he places his mug down. “ok, babe, i believe you. have you tried doing it again?” jae shakes his head, not looking up from his lap. “ok, maybe we should do that and see what happens, maybe you dreamed it and you were just confused.”

“i knew you wouldn’t believe me! but i know what i saw, brian!” jae argues, quick to stand up and almost knock over the table.

“i’m not saying i don’t believe you, i’m just saying maybe we should try and see if it’ll happen again.” brian tells him, voice calm, as he too stands up and places his hands on jae’s shoulders.

the elder nods, and lets himself be guided towards the door. he pushes it gently, not knowing what to expect. he feels brian tense next to him. “ok, so, you were right, jae.”

“thanks.”

“do you think we should like… enter? it kind of looks like new york...”

“i’m in my boxers and t-shirt, you’re in a pair of sweatpants and my old hoodie, do we look ready to go and mingle in the 80s, brian?” jae deadpans, but there’s no bite to it.

“just for a few minutes, please. i want to see something, then i promise we’ll try and figure out what is happening.” the brunette pleads, bottom lip quivering and eyes looking sad.

“i thought you were supposed to be the smart one, babe.” jae sighs, moving aside from the door. “the eager ones first.”

the younger grins and takes a hold of the other’s hand. he pulls him in, door closing behind them. the elder flinches, but moves forward to stand next to the smaller man. he notices that his clothes are not the ones he has been wearing. “why am i dressed in an all denim outfit? brian, what the fuck?”

the younger gives him a look, finally noticing the strange occurrence. “i don’t know, but you look really good. at least you don’t have a mullet.”

“oh wow, that’s gre-- why are you the one wearing fucking _gucci_?” he cries out, earning himself a few confused looks.

“shh, babe, people are staring. come on, we can have some fun, like... a date. how often is it that we can have a date in the 80s?”

“you’re lucky i love you.” jae mutters, but he still smiles when brian squeezes his hand.

“i want to go to a museum.” brian says, excitement clear in his eyes.

the elder can’t say no to that face.

 

* * *

 

they go to _the metropolitan museum of art_ , since apparently they are indeed in new york. they move slowly, taking their time to admire the paintings. they go from van gogh to picasso, jae always moving a little faster from one painting to the other. brian, however spending some time before he could walk away to the next one. he stays in front of a monet piece, admiring the way the colors blend into one another, the way the trees express such a powerful emotion for him, that despite them being old they have each other, they are never alone. he sighs, eyes not leaving the artwork.

the elder stands a few paintings away, but he is not interested in the art, instead choosing to watch his boyfriend, how he is so immersed in it, how his brows frown just the tiniest bit before he breaks into a small smile. jae feels his eyes water thinking about just how blessed he is to have him by his side in this weird adventure and not only. he quickly wipes the tears away, just as the younger approaches him, smile big and hand reaching for the other’s.

“you know what would be fun?” jae asks as they make their way out of the building. brian hums, “if we would go skating.”

brian stops in his tracks, confused. “you don’t know how to skate though…”

“that’s the fun part, bri!” he argues, “you’ll get to hold me so that i don’t fall”

brian’s blush is enough of an agreement for jae. he tugs him in the direction he remembers seeing the skate rink.

 

* * *

 

jae has been trying not to fall on his face for the past almost fifteen minutes, and brian has just been laughing his ass off every single time the taller tripped. jae pouts, moving slowly out of the rink to sulk in peace. brian laughs again, but catches his arm, turning him so that they are face to face, chests pressed against each other. he gives him a peck to apologize, smiling as jae deepens it for just a moment.

“you’re so cute, baby boy.” brian whispers, giving him one last kiss before they start to move again, skating leisurely in a circle, jae’s grip tight on brian.

“if i fall,” he starts after he trips again, only to be steadied by the younger, “at least know that i have fallen for you, bribro!” jae pretends to wipe a tear as the brunette punches his arm.

“you’re so greasy.”

“but you love this greasy noodle.”

“so much, you have no idea.” brian states, a fond and gentle look on his face.

jae blushes, but pulls the other out of the rink, saying something about ‘being so thirsty and in need of a milkshake that i could kill someone.’

they end up sharing a strawberry milkshake in a booth hidden from prying eyes. they laugh as jae wipes some whipped cream on brian’s nose, the younger scrunching it and making jae give him a kiss to clean it. they hold hands, gaze into each other’s eyes, and whisper sweet nothings while _never gonna give you up_ plays in the background.

“i can’t believe i’m actually going to like this song now.” jae groans.

“shut up, you old meme!” brian chuckles, squeezing his hand. “you live for this dead meme.”

“erm, correction, brian,” the elder says, finger pointing upwards, “i live for you.” he clarifies with a dumb smile on his face.

brian turns his head, pretending to gag, but the blush is obvious even in the bad lighting.

 

(they get home, somehow, and brian makes him promise that they’ll do this again at least once a month. jae finds himself unable to say no to him again.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
